


Dos palabras

by OlivierCash



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryner decide que es el momento optimo para decirle a Sion lo que siente por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada,Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me basó en el anime.

El cielo se encontraba alumbrado por una brillante luz al horizonte. La cual coloreaba el cielo cercano a ella de miles de lilas, cuanto más cerca de la luz, se tornaban de un color rosado. Pero mientras se iban alejando, se convertían en azules que se unían con el oscuro azul, casi negro del cielo.

Ryner no quitaba los ojos de la figura de Sion, quien estaba ante él con un misterioso aire melancólico.

La oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el cielo y Ryner sintió que la tormenta se había puesto de acuerdo con Sion. Este se veía tan triste, frio y deprimido que Ryner se sintió realmente sorprendido y preocupado por él. Hacía días que lo había notado algo más apagado de lo normal, pero en ese momento estaba en verdad de capa caía.

El mago portador del Alpha Stigma se dio cuenta de que no podía irse a dormir así como así y dejar solo a Sion. También se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento para el que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Por fin podían estar los dos a solas, sin temer que alguien apareciera de repente para estropear el momento. 

A Ryner le gustaba mucho estar en compañía de Sion, le gustaba mucho más de lo que admitía y había llegado a tal punto que con tal de poder pasar un rato con él, ya no le importaba tanto tener que estar siendo explotado por el propio Sion, lo que en verdad le importaba era que podía estar junto a él.

Sion no quitó su seria y misteriosa mirada de Ryner, estaba muy tenso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pasar algo malo. Pero Ryner decidió que ya se lo preguntaría, porque antes quería decir algo muy importante.

— Sion— comenzó Ryner y Sion le prestó atención— Hay una cosa muy importante que quiero decirte— Sion le miró un poco interrogante— Ya te he dicho que de verdad me alegra que estés cambiando este país y tú me has dicho que ha habido sacrificios, creo que lo mejor sería conseguir esto sin sacrificios, pero supongo que para nuestra desgracia no es posible.

— ¿ A dónde quieres llegar?— preguntó Sion, sin comprender bien que quería decirle Ryner.

— Eso en verdad no tiene mucho que ver con lo que quiero decirte, pero siento que es necesario que sepas que nadie te culpa por esas muertes.

El rey miró a Ryner muy sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer esas palabras y Ryner le miró con una radiante sonrisa, en verdad no le culpaba y nunca lo haría. Lo que no comprendía era porqué Sion pareció afectarse tanto por esas palabras. Como si en verdad le resultaran imposibles, como si todo fuera culpa suya.

— Lo que en verdad quiero decirte, es que eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida— admitió Ryner bastante avergonzado, decirle eso le costaba muchísimo más de lo que había pensado— A ver, tienes tus defectos como ser un autentico adicto al trabajo o cuidar demasiado poco de ti mismo— hizo una pausa— Aunque tus errores no me importan la verdad, tienes demasiadas cosas buenas...

Sion pareció darse cuenta de por donde estaban yendo los tiros y temía tener razón, de verdad que tenía miedo. Pero se sintió paralizado, porque en el fondo, deseaba que Ryner le dijera lo que parecía que le iba a decir. Y aun más en el fondo, se sentía contento por ello.

—Realmente si me preguntaras, no sabría decirte con exactitud en que momento empezó. A lo mejor incluso ni empezó en un momento en concreto, simplemente fue poco a poco hasta que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti— ya faltaba poco, se dijo Ryner— Se que en nuestra relación, muchas veces te he fallado, como cuando te deje, pero siempre que he vuelto, tú me has recibido con los brazos abiertos y eso ha sido muy importante para mí, porque a pesar de todo y todos, cuando estoy a tu lado, no me siento como un monstruo— tomó saliva, ya era llegaba el momento— Sion, podría decirte mil cosas más, pero hay dos palabras que lo resumen todo— era el momento— Te quiero.

Ryner miró a Sion, esperando su respuesta. Pero no fue ni mucho menos inmediata, Sion se quedo congelado, sin saber como reaccionar. Dándole mil vueltas a la situación. Sion sabía que él quería a Ryner, hacía tiempo que lo sabía y por ello solo quería hacer lo mejor para él, llevaba mucho tiempo así.

— Yo también te quiero Ryner— dijo y se acercó a Ryner para abrazarlo, este no tardó en corresponder el abrazo, estaba tan feliz. Durante esos minutos fue realmente feliz. Hasta que Sion le miró con una gran sonrisa que por alguna razón le dio miedo, a lo mejor fue porque Sion lloraba mientras sonreía— Ahora siento que realmente lo estoy haciendo bien, porque te quiero.

Al principio, Ryner no comprendió que era lo que Sion estaba tratando de decirle. Pero sintió que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir en unos segundos y la verdad,es que no estaba equivocado.


End file.
